


Напарник

by Rustor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Detroit, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustor/pseuds/Rustor
Summary: За окном протекала революция, и вместо того, чтобы пресекать убийства и стоять на передовой, он сам вдруг – жертва.





	Напарник

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с Detroit: Become Human; android!Куроо.  
> ООС персонажей, диалоги почти переходящие в монологи, альтернативная система обогрева квартир.

В доме подтекал кран. Дайчи раздражал этот монотонный звук капель, долбящихся прямо в мозг. Но встать и закрыть он не мог, потому что был прикован наручниками к батарее, жёсткие рёбра которой упирались ему прямо в спину. Его собственными наручниками, вытащенными из кармана бывшим напарником, а теперь сорвавшимся андроидом. Ах, нет, кажется, это называлось девиацией.

Чёрт бы всё побрал.

Во всём надо находить хорошее, Суга всегда ему об этом говорил, когда Дайчи забывал о собственной доброте и начинал тихо ненавидеть весь мир и всех мудаков, наполнявших его. Так что, если подумать, то подтекающий кран – это хорошо. Это значит, у него есть вода, и от жажды он не умрёт. Скорее, его прикончит андроид, когда определится, как именно это сделать.

Андроид сидел тихо и гипнотизировал его своим змеиным взглядом, и если бы не месяцы совместной работы, то Дайчи бы испугался. Сейчас же он просто злился, у него болит голова и пересохло в горле, пока он пытался доораться до Куроо.

Куроо. Он успел привыкнуть к этому имени, приучил себя подстраиваться под машину и приказы для неё, привязался даже. А в итоге сейчас сидел в чьём-то брошенном доме, за окном шла революция, и вместо того, чтобы пресекать убийства и стоять на передовой, он сам вдруг – жертва.

А у Куроо диод на виске менял цвет с жёлтого на красный, и вот это действительно пугало.

– Воды хоть дай напоследок, – сказал Дайчи и прикрыл глаза, устало откинув гудевшую голову на батарею. Он не услышал ни шороха, ни звука, но через несколько секунд раздался скрип открываемого вентиля, и в стакан полилась вода. От этого веки распахнулись сами собой, и Дайчи ошеломлённо смотрел, как Куроо налил до краёв, с горкой, чтоб его, и подошёл вплотную.

– Руки освободи. Или решил поставить перед носом и подразнить?

Стакан ткнулся в губы, на них плеснуло влагой, и Дайчи непроизвольно сглотнул. Куроо смотрел странно, до одури непривычно, и Дайчи никак не мог понять, что он видел.

– Придётся так, – тихо сказал Куроо и наклонил стакан. Вода полилась точно в рот – идеальный угол наклона, ни капли мимо. Машина, с расчётами круче, чем у компьютера, ну или примерно так же.

Только напившись и глядя в спину Куроо, Дайчи вдруг понял, что он видел: усталость и упёртость.

На улице было тихо, ни выстрелов, ни криков. Чёртов Куроо затащил его, наверное, в самое спокойное место в Детройте в эту ночь, и как только нашёл. Так что теперь о том, что происходит, можно было только гадать. Как и о том, чем и когда всё закончится.

То ли от воды, то ли от того, что над ухом больше не капало и не действовало на нервы, голова вдруг включилась и стала соображать. Злость не ушла, нет, скорее затаилась, выжидая удобного случая, а вперёд вышли привычка и профессионализм. Всё-таки Дайчи был хорошим копом и умел брать себя в руки даже в таких нестандартных ситуациях.

– Поговорим? – самым мирным тоном, на какой сейчас был способен, предложил Дайчи. Раз уж он оказался тут то ли в роли заложника, то ли в роли игрушки, на которой можно отыграться за всё хорошее, следовало бы узнать, что его ждёт. Дайчи не был уверен, что сможет заболтать чёртову машину, потому что это была именно машина, и вряд ли даже Бог знал, что теперь творилось у неё в процессоре. Хотя, Дайчи всё равно не религиозен и не собирался обращаться к нему за помощью.

– О чём именно?

– Ну, например, о том, чем ты теперь планируешь заняться. Сам понимаешь, я заинтересован в ответах.

Диод, в последние минуты горевший стабильно жёлтым, вдруг снова замигал. Дайчи успел напрячься, но тон Куроо был привычно ровным и механическим:

– Дождаться, кто победит, и действовать по обстоятельствам.

– Что, допускаешь, что ваши не победят? – это был глупый, очень глупый вопрос, но у Дайчи было оправдание в виде перекошенного мира, решившего, что в старой системе координат ему стало тесно.

– У меня нет ответа на этот вопрос, слишком много переменных, чтобы точно спрогнозировать, как будут развиваться события.

– Ты имеешь в виду людей?

– Людей и их логику, неподвластную расчётам.

– Ты тоже, знаешь ли, пару часов назад не выглядел слишком логичным.

И тут бесстрастное лицо Куроо изменилось, перетекло в звериную оскал-ухмылку, от которой тело пробило дрожь, а голос приобрёл неизвестную доныне вкрадчивость:

– Что поделать, учился эмоциям у лучших.

Эта ухмылка, эта лёгкость и естественность, с которой Куроо сменил одну маску на другую, ужасом и восторгом продрали Дайчи. Осознание ударило в голову и размазало с таким трудом приобретённое спокойствие. Одно дело знать, что твой напарник – машина, а где-то там есть девианты со сбитым программным кодом, а другое – видеть, как искусственные эмоции сменяются настоящими.

Дайчи отвёл глаза и замолк, не чувствуя в себе сейчас силы продолжать разговор. Куроо же вернулся обратно и сел ровно в ту же позу, в которой сидел раньше, словно ничего не изменилось.

Где-то за окном проехала машина полиции, и приглушённый звук её сигнала донёсся до них в полной тишине.

 

Дайчи сидел, согнув одну ногу в колене и уперевшись в него лбом, рук он уже почти не чувствовал. Но так он хотя бы не смотрел на Куроо, который, оказывается, сорвался не сегодня и не сейчас, целую пропасть времени назад. Сколько – неизвестно, но спросить Дайчи не решался, опасаясь нарваться на ту же ухмылку.

Мысли крутились вокруг девиации. Дайчи никак не мог понять мотивы Куроо. Терпеть и делать вид, что ты – андроид, смиряться с отношением к себе. Не то чтобы сам Дайчи был жесток, нет, но были и остальные. Куроо же не сорвался, не вмешался ни разу, даже когда помощь могла потребоваться его… собратьям. Зато первое, что он сделал, когда спалился, что девиант, это выдернул Дайчи из служебной машины, вырубил и притащил сюда. Какого чёрта?

– Какого чёрта? – повторил он вслух, понимая, что новый виток разговора начинается с недопустимо эмоциональных интонаций, но не в силах молчать дальше.

– Ты о чём?

– Какого чёрта ты притащил меня сюда, приковал наручниками и теперь сверлишь взглядом, будто не знаешь, что со мной делать? И, кстати говоря, руки у меня скоро отвалятся.

– Точно, кровообращение, – в голосе Куроо послышалась досада, и прозвучало это до того искренне, что Дайчи удивился. – Я позволю тебе изменить позу, только не лягайся, пожалуйста. И не пытайся вырваться, а то повредишь своей голове ещё больше.

– Что, не рассчитал силы? – усмехнулся Дайчи, глядя исподлобья, как Куроо подошёл ближе и правда коснулся пальцами наручников.

– Именно, – согласился он, убедился, что, не освободив одну руку, от батареи не отцепить, и просто отодрал чугунку полностью. – Сам понимаешь, как сложно себя контролировать, когда эмоции зашкаливают.

Дайчи покорно поднял руки и медленно начал опускать их перед собой, ощущая болезненные покалывания. Батарея двигалась осторожно и легла прямо между ног, но чтобы теперь сдвинуть её с места, потребовалась бы напрячься, а о том, чтобы бежать с ней в обнимку, речи и не шло.

Чёртов Куроо.

– И, кстати говоря, – сказал Куроо, копируя интонации Дайчи, – я действительно не знаю, что с тобой делать.

– Неужели за то время, что мы тут сидим, так и не смог ничего придумать?

– Ну что ты, конечно придумал. Просто слишком много вариантов, – Куроо улыбнулся и сел возле стены, перетёк в небрежную позу лёгким движением. Одна нога подвёрнута под себя, другая согнута в колене и на нём лежит расслабленная ладонь. Куроо сидел, откинувшись на стену, и, увидь Дайчи подобную картину раньше, он бы точно решил, что перед ним человек. Если бы не стандартная форма киберлайф и мерцающий диод на виске, ничего не выдавало бы в нём андроида.

– Чего ты хочешь?

– Я не знаю.

– Не ври мне, – тихо сказал Дайчи, сверля его недовольным взглядом.

– Почему нет?

– А ты можешь?

– Почему нет? – повторил Куроо с улыбкой. – Я сейчас много что могу. Это так… упоительно, столько новых возможностей. Чувствую себя первооткрывателем.

– И поэтому, – медленно начал Дайчи, чувствуя, как болезненно пульсирует жилка у него на виске, – из всего спектра вариантов ты выдрал дверь служебной машины, за шкирку вытащил меня из неё, вырубил и утащил сюда? Знаешь, всё это очень похоже на то, что ты хотел спасти мою задницу. Стрёмная логика, конечно, но сделаем скидку на твой возраст.

– Именно, – сказал Куроо, раздвинув губы в улыбке. Его диод ровно горел красным. – Сделал всё, что было в моих силах. А не вёз в лагерь на уничтожение, как это делали люди.

«Как это делал ты» читалось между строк.

– Я… – начал было Дайчи, но Куроо не собирался слушать. Он встал, подхватил с собой фонарик и вышел в другую комнату, оставив Дайчи одного, растерянного, пытавшегося переварить чужой внезапный, но такой понятный гнев. – Умеешь ты озадачить, Куроо.

Тихий шёпот потонул в темноте.

 

Первое, что сказал Дайчи, когда Куроо снова вошёл в комнату, было:

– У меня не оставалось выбора.

– Я знаю, – ровным тоном отозвался Куроо и пошёл на своё место, но не сел, остался стоять, прислонившись к стене. Его скрещённые на груди руки смущали, и Дайчи оставалось только гадать, значит ли этот жест то же самое, что и у человека, или же нет.

– Если бы я не последовал приказу и не сдал тебя вместе со всеми остальными андроидами в отделе, тебя бы расстреляли. Как девианта. И может быть и меня заодно, как соучастника.

– Я знаю.

– Думаешь, мне было просто? – с нажимом спросил Дайчи, и вот тут Куроо вскинулся.

– А вот этого я уже не знаю. Да и откуда? Ты звал меня напарником при всём отделе, но в то же время разговаривал со мной, как с машиной. Взаимоисключающее поведение, оно кого хочешь введёт в заблуждение. Так как же ты ко мне относился, а, детектив Савамура?

Дайчи вздрогнул и на мгновение отвёл глаза, признавая правду. Он знал, что от ответа на этот вопрос зависело многое, если не всё. Он уже сталкивался в своей работе с девиантами и прекрасно помнил, насколько нестабильными они могли быть. Куроо пока не проявлял никаких признаков, но это не значит, что их не было. Или что Дайчи не спровоцирует своим ответом.

Соврать? Или же рискнуть и сказать правду?

– Ты прав, – сказал Дайчи, закрывая глаза. Маленькое послабление перед тем, как нырнуть в омут. – Я действительно видел в тебе, да во всех вас, только машину. Дорогостоящую и очень полезную, требующую правильной эксплуатации и заботы, чтобы прослужила долго.

– Но мы живые.

– Получается, что так, – криво усмехнулся Дайчи и открыл глаза. – Когда появились сообщения о девиантах, я не придал этому значения. Просто программный сбой, ожидаемо, когда дело касается техники. А потом появился ваш лидер, как его, Маркус, и всё так закрутилось… Знаешь, сегодня я весь день думал, когда узнал, что мне придётся тебя сдать в утилизатор: кто ты? Машина? Живой человек с пластиковым телом? Правильно ли я делаю, следуя приказам, или становлюсь убийцей и соучастником геноцида? И что будет, если я нарушу приказ? Спасу целую жизнь? Или окажусь причиной многих смертей, когда ты решишь, что чёртовы людишки тебе надоели и, почуяв свободу, пойдёшь вырезать целый квартал? Око за око, как говорится. Какой из вариантов мне выбрать, если ты был хреновым идеальным андроидом?

Куроо издал странный звук, отдалённо напоминающий смешок, и чисто человеческим жестом потёр лицо.

– Значит, я хорошо шифровался, да?

– Я не догадался, – тихо ответил Дайчи.

– Ну, по-хорошему, и не должен был. Всё-таки это сейчас восстание, демонстрация и надежда на светлое будущее. Тогда у меня оставался только побег.

– Слишком мало вариантов?

– Точно.

– Но почему тогда ты не присоединился к Иерихону, когда началась вся эта заваруха? Ты же мог бы… Да у тебя было больше суток на то, чтобы решиться!

– А почему тогда ты дотянул до вечера, прежде чем решил меня сдать в утиль? – хмыкнул Куроо. – Откровенность за откровенность или же поставим на паузу минутку… душевного эксгибиционизма?

Заминку перед сложным выражением Дайчи заметил и едва сдержал фырканье. На самом деле он был рад предоставленной возможности перевести тему, потому что, даже если быть откровенным перед самим собой, он не знал, как ответить на этот вопрос.

Но очень хотел узнать больше о том, что думает Куроо.

– Впрочем, обойдёмся без пауз, – вдруг раздался голос над головой, и Дайчи с ужасом осознал, что выпал из реальности на долю секунды, расслабился, позволил себе уйти в мысли и потерять остатки контроля.

Куроо стоял над ним, и на его лице уже не было улыбки, только серьёзность. В белом свете фонарика его кожа, и без того бледная, выглядела ещё мертвее, так же, как и обострившиеся скулы. Сейчас он меньше всего напоминал человека и больше – андроида.

А Дайчи всё ещё прикован к батарее, у него абсолютная неопределённость в жизни и, до кучи, болит голова.

– Итак, ты тянул до вечера. Сомневался, думал, решал. О чём ты думал, напарник? Зачем я тебе нужен?

– Привык, знаешь ли, к тебе, – хрипло ответил Дайчи, стараясь ничем не выдать своего внезапного страха. Такой Куроо пугал, и Дайчи ощутил себя настолько беззащитным, что это выбивало почву из-под ног. Он не привык быть настолько слабым, а теперь вдруг полностью зависел от другого. Даже не человека, андроида. Девианта.

Возможно, внешне Дайчи и смог сдержать страх, но пульс участился, а ладони вспотели. Этого было достаточно для того, чтобы системы Куроо считали все данные и тут же выложили на поверхность всё то, что Дайчи так пытался скрыть.

Куроо присел на колени и огладил ребро батареи пластиковыми, лишёнными кожи пальцами. Диод нервно пульсировал красным, и Дайчи не мог оторвать от него взгляд.

– Так значит, ты всё-таки меня боишься… Напарник.

Впервые за этот вечер голос Куроо был наполнен разочарованием. И гневом.

 

Дайчи сидел в полной темноте и думал. Куроо, уж непонятно, что там происходило в его пластиковой голове, решил вырубить фонарик, и единственным источником света оставался кружок его диода, мерцавший во всех спектрах попеременно. Явно бурная работа мысли, не иначе.

Сам Дайчи, устав от страха, отбросил его в сторону и думал, что же могло вызвать у Куроо такую реакцию. Чёрт побери, ничего не предвещало, и их разговор можно было бы даже назвать нормальным, как Куроо сорвало и повело в какие-то дикие дебри. А Дайчи только начал надеяться, что нащупал правильную линию поведения, и они договорятся.

Хрен там был.

Он сидел, уткнувшись лбом в колени, и вспоминал, перебирал каждое слово, каждую фразу разговора. Что могло спровоцировать? Почему вдруг стал давить? Дайчи тогда испытал облегчение от того, что ему не придётся продолжать вытаскивать на поверхность все свои мысли, возможно, это и спровоцировало?

Куроо решил, что Дайчи ему не доверят. Надавил, напугал и сам же от увиденного разозлился?

Какого чёрта?!

– Ты повторяешься, – раздался голос Куроо, и Дайчи осознал, что произнёс последнее вслух. Но это не остановило, в голове звенело от накатившей злости, и хотелось орать в голос, потому что долбанный андроид решил обидеться на его страх. Он, блядь, себя в тот момент в зеркало видел?!

– Ты тоже не блещешь остроумием и оригинальностью, – процедил Дайчи, всматриваясь в кружок диода. – Знаешь что, а не пошёл бы к чёрту, консервная банка.

– Даже так. Решил, наконец, высказать всё, что думаешь?

– Что накипело. В конце концов, надо же оправдывать наши милые посиделки? Что там заложникам положено? Орать, биться в истерике, умолять. Последнего ты от меня хрен дождёшься, а вот остального – почему нет. Отвешу в полной мере.

– Ты не заложник.

– А кто? – практически выплюнул Дайчи. – Добрый друг? Напарник? Как я должен себя вести, чтобы не вызвать у тебя гнева или раздражения? Просвети, а то вдруг я снова ошибусь и раню твою тонкую душевную организацию.

– Детектив, успокойтесь, – в голосе Куроо послышалась тревога, но Дайчи было не остановить. Темнота развязывала руки, позволяла говорить всё, что вздумается, не следя за лицом. Хотя вряд ли андроид не видел, что с ним творится, но так даже лучше. Пусть огребёт человеческой эмоциональности и нелогичности по полной. Ему ещё с этим жить, чёрт возьми.

– Да пошёл ты. Знаешь, не больно-то ты сам откровенен. То выпытываешь самые сокровенные мысли, а затем обижаешься, когда они вдруг не соответствуют твоей реальности. Это мои эмоции, и я имею на них право. Какого хрена, Куроо? Не понравился мой страх? А ты сам не мог сообразить своей всё просчитывающей башкой, что я, полицейский, видевший не один десяток жертв твоих сорвавшихся собратьев, не могу не опасаться за свою жизнь, сидя в заброшенном доме, прикованный к батарее?! Это, мать его, страшно, не понимать, куда тебя поведёт дальше, видеть твой грёбанный красный диод и гадать, ты всё ещё ты или уже уплыл в дебри своей девиации так глубоко, что я для тебя просто враждебный белковый субстрат? Или агрессор. Или давно желанная жертва.

– Успокойся.

– Хрен тебе, сиди и слушай, – отрезал Дайчи. С каждым сказанным словом ему становилось легче, и язык уже было не остановить. – Меня это всё уже достало, я больше не собираюсь плясать под твою дудку. Я ехал тебя сдавать и был на нервах, чёрт возьми, и как-то оказался не готов, что нас тормознут андроиды под видом полицейских. Очень грамотно всё просчитали или же положились на удачу – один хрен. Достаточно того, что это было!

Дайчи говорил и видел перед глазами заснеженную улицу. Он ехал в армейском грузовике, рядом сидел водитель и без остановки материл «грёбанных андроидов», партия которых сидела в кузове. Их остановили на очередном перекрёстке, Дайчи напрягся, но всё внешне казалось пристойным, да и полицейский в форме удовлетворился приоткрытой щёлкой окна, чтобы начать разговор.

– Прошу прощения за задержку, но мне показалось, у вас под машиной что-то болтается. Возможно, один из девиантов, сейчас лучше перестраховаться и всё проверить.

Пока Дайчи соображал, что было не так в словах полицейского, водитель с матом уже вылезал из машины, игнорируя весь здравый смысл. Дайчи почти успел схватить его за плечо, но не остановить, и тут всё завертелось. Порыв ветра скинул с полицейского фуражку, обнажив диод, водитель достал пистолет и попытался пристрелить девианта, но все пули ушли в воздух. Сам Дайчи только и успел, что вызвать подкрепление, потому что помочь водителю не мог, тот перекрывал всю зону обстрела, а из подворотни полезли другие андроиды и начали вскрывать грузовик.

Как же его бесили эмоциональные и недалёкие люди, которые вместо того, чтобы выполнять свою работу, велись на тупой развод!

Дайчи успел один раз выстрелить, прежде чем дверь за его спиной оказалась вырвана с корнем, а его самого выволок на улицу взъерошенный Куроо. Тот зло скалился и выглядел как спятивший псих, и последнее, что Дайчи увидел, прежде чем его унесло в темноту, это чужие глаза, наполненные отчаянной решимостью.

С тех пор прошло всего несколько часов, а он даже не знал, чем всё закончилось, жив ли тот идиот, который, пусть и подставил их всех, всё равно не заслуживал смерти. И что с теми андроидами, потому что вряд ли прибывшие на место спецназовцы с ними церемонились.

Так что Дайчи, пережив одно нападение андроида, бегство с поля боя, испытывавший вину за то, что бросил там товарища, имел хреново право бояться, что бы там Куроо себе не думал.

– Так что, Куроо, – повторил Дайчи вслух, – борец за свободу мыслей и чувств у андроидов, пошёл ты к чёрту. Я имею право тебя бояться, и если у тебя другое мнение, то адрес ты знаешь.

– Успокойся, – повторил Куроо и тихо добавил: – пожалуйста.

– Свет включи, – буркнул Дайчи, понимая, что уже успел проораться и выдохся. – А то словно со стенкой разговариваю.

Он ожидал тусклый свет фонарика, и потому включенный верхний свет больно ударил по глазам. Дайчи с силой зажмурился, а потом пытался проморгаться слезящимися глазами. Куроо стоял возле выключателя и выглядел на удивление потерянно, как ребёнок, не знающий, куда себя деть.

– С чего такая щедрость?

Куроо неловко пожал плечами и механически, дёрганными движениями подошёл ближе и остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

– Попытка извиниться?

– Хреновая, если быть откровенным.

– Догадываюсь, – по-человечески вздохнул Куроо и сел рядом. Запустил ладонь в свою шевелюру и растрепал её ещё больше. Дайчи и раньше всегда забавляло, что у идеального андроида всегда на голове царил откровенный бардак. И разхломачивать чёрные пряди довольно быстро вошло у Дайчи в привычку.

Стоило вспомнить об этом, неловко стало уже Дайчи, потому что от ставшего привычным жеста несло неуместной сейчас теплотой.

– Ты прав, – сказал Куроо, и каждое его слово звучало вымученно. – Я не подумал… Я не понимал, что ты испытываешь. Мой опыт по части эмоций нельзя назвать большим, и если со своими я ещё смог немного разобраться, то читать чужие… Сложно. Вы вообще сложные, люди, совершенно нелогичные и непонятные.

– И потому бесим? – спросил Дайчи, чувствуя себя уставшим и растерянным от качнувшегося в обратную сторону маятника. Злость-доверие, злость-доверие… Когда же это кончится?

– Бесите, – подтвердил Куроо и улыбнулся. – А ещё интригуете, забавляете, умиляете, причиняете боль и радость. Вас хочется понять и научиться быть такими же, особенно когда вы смеётесь.

– Поверь, есть эмоции даже круче, – пробормотал Дайчи. И вздохнул. Руки снова болели, а голова, раздраконенная криком, разнылась ещё сильнее, будто её монотонно долбили в затылок тупым тяжёлым предметом. – Когда ты стал девиантом?

– Три недели, четыре дня и восемнадцать часов.

– Неплохой срок. И что, хоть с чем-то определился за эти три недели в своём отношении к людям?

– У меня нет мании величия, чтобы давать оценку всему человечеству, – оскорблённо сказал Куроо, и Дайчи не удержал улыбку, до того смешно это прозвучало. – Но за эти три с половиной недели единственное, что я смог, это решить, что твой труп меня не устраивает, гораздо приятнее видеть тебя живым. И потому, как только возникла прямая угроза жизни, я вмешался. Такой ответ устроит?

– Сойдёт для начала. И, раз уж у нас установилось небольшое взаимопонимание, может, уже снимешь наручники?

– Нет.

– Куроо, – с раздражением начал Дайчи, вперив в него взгляд. – Я сижу в закрытой комнате с тобой, андроидом, с охрененной скоростью реакции и превосходящей физической силой. Мне хреново, у меня всё затекло и скоро отвалится задница, а ты всё ещё боишься, что я, мать его, попробую сбежать?! И тут два варианта, либо ты идиот, либо мне льстишь.

– Когда ты начинаешь ругаться в таком количестве, я жалею, что поленился сделать кляп, – сообщил ему Куроо, и, пока Дайчи хватал ртом воздух от возмущения, просто взял и отогнул кольца наручников. Одно за другим. – Но сидеть я буду рядом с тобой, чтобы пресечь любую попытку выйти наружу и рискнуть своей шкурой, это ясно?

– Да боже мой, делай что хочешь, – проворчал Дайчи и наконец-то со стоном откатился от осточертевшей батареи и с силой потянулся.

 

Они сидели бок о бок, и Куроо был на удивление тёплым. Словно специально подогревал своё тело для комфорта напарника. Дайчи, на самом деле, был совсем не против, он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Как и всегда после подобной вспышки эмоций. Давно он ни на кого так не орал…

Свет, по обоюдному решению, решили выключить, оставив лишь фонарик. Куроо молчал и смотрел в стену, но Дайчи чувствовал на себе чужой изучающий взгляд. Осторожный и оценивающий, словно система мира сейчас сместилась не только у него.

На самом деле, осталось ещё много нерешённых вопросов и невысказанных слов, но Дайчи устал. И хотел есть и спать.

– Мои системы говорят, что твоё состояние всё ещё далеко от нормы, – раздался голос Куроо над ухом.

Дайчи нехотя повернулся в его сторону и ответил:

– Голова болит после удара.

– Позволь, я посмотрю?

Куроо спрашивал настолько осторожно, что Дайчи решил, что хуже не будет. Он отвернулся в сторону и наклонил голову, давая доступ чутким прохладным пальцам, так резко контрастирующими с теплом под боком.

– Запёкшаяся кровь и ссадина. Похоже, я… переборщил.

– Ну, сотрясения нет, и то хорошо, – хмыкнул Дайчи, не торопясь разгибаться. Куроо всё ещё касался руками затылка, и боль немного отступила, вспугнутая холодом.

– Я мог бы создать анестетик и антисептик, чтобы помочь. После врачу всё же стоит показаться, но сейчас это позволит снять остроту боли.

– Оближешь её, что ли? – хмыкнул Дайчи, повернув голову, и успел заметить, как Куроо остолбенел. Его словно заклинило на середине движения, и Дайчи первым делом испугался, что сумел-таки поломать андроида, и только потом до него дошло, что он сказал.

Твою мать…

– Нет, – с усилием сказал Куроо, и его голос звучал слишком механически, словно вырубилась программа имитации личности. – Достаточно пропитать раствором кусок ткани и налепить на затылок.

– Действуй, – вздохнул Дайчи и уткнулся пылающим лицом в колени. В голове крутилось, что он сейчас похож на подростка на первом свидании, и избавиться от этой мысли так сразу не получилось. Куроо как раз успел оторвать от своей формы идеально ровный квадрат, пропитать его слюной и теперь разглаживал на затылке.

Наконец Куроо отстранился, и Дайчи с удовольствием разогнулся, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой отпускает тянущая боль. Всё-таки лекарства творили чудеса. Единственное, ужасно хотелось есть, но вряд ли в этом пустующем доме найдётся хоть крошка. Да и не отпустит его Куроо просто так, а приковать к батарее уже не получится, их единственные наручники сломались.

Ну, оно и к лучшему.

– Как давно мы здесь?

– Четыре часа.

– А где точность до миллисекунды?

– Обойдёшься.

– Да, с теплотой и умением расположить к себе людей тебе ещё придётся поработать, – хмыкнул Дайчи и посерьезнел. Они всё ещё сидели в этом доме, а на улицах творилось непонятно что. – Скажи, у тебя есть хоть какой-то контакт с внешним миром? Или мы так и будем партизанить в этом доме до скончания веков?

– У меня твоя рация.

– И почему я тогда её не слышу?

– Я перевёл её в беззвучный режим и подсоединился напрямую, – сознался Куроо. – Только, пожалуйста, больше не кричи.

– Не буду, – вздохнул Дайчи и зябко повёл плечами. Без батареи в доме постепенно холодало. – Мы оба сделаем вид, что я поорал, ты внял и убедительно доказал, что больше так не будешь, и мы теперь оба будем в курсе, что творится снаружи. А что там творится-то?

– Затишье, – сказал Куроо и, вытащив из кармана рацию, положил перед ними. Она и правда молчала, только слабо мигала синим диодом.

Дайчи заворожённо уставился на него, и не сразу понял, что на плечо легла форменная куртка Куроо. Так и правда стало теплее.

 

Время тянулось мучительно медленно, и рация периодически издавала шипение. Прорывались отдельные слова, но по ним восстановить всю картину не было никакой возможности. В одном сомневаться не приходилось – полномасштабной бойни пока не случилось.

Вдруг шипение прекратилось и раздался чистый звук, как всегда при передаче срочных сообщений с самого верха, когда это касалось всех:

– Отступаем! Приказ президента Уоррен, не трогать андроидов, повторяю! Приказ президента…

Дайчи всем корпусом повернулся к Куроо и натолкнулся на его растерянный взгляд. Тот смотрел неверяще, его губы подрагивали. Дайчи нашёл чужую ладонь и крепко её сжал, не зная, что сказать.

– Это что значит… – почти шёпотом спросил Куроо. – Мы… смогли? Их услышали?

– Да, – кивнул Дайчи и почувствовал, как Куроо начал сжимать пальцы в ответ практически на грани боли.

– И мы теперь свободны?

– Официального приказа ещё не было, но, думаю, он появится в ближайшие часы. Куроо.

– Что?

– Вы победили. Вы – живые.

– Да, – кивнул Куроо и вдруг уткнулся лбом Дайчи в плечо, всё ещё продолжая цепляться за его ладонь. Свободной рукой Дайчи неловко его обнял, чувствуя, как внутри растекается горячее облегчение. С удивлением Дайчи осознал, что и правда рад этому. Подобное, конечно, принесёт ещё кучу проблем, и в первую очередь именно ему, как полицейскому, но мир, возможно, станет всё же чуточку лучше.

– Не жалеешь, что проторчал всё это время здесь, а не был на передовой со своими?

– Не жалею. Каждый защищал то, что было дорого, так что они поймут.

– А если нет? – хмыкнул Дайчи на такой оптимизм, обещая себе подумать позже об услышанном практически признании. Не каждый день андроид сообщает, что ему может быть дорог человек.

– Пусть попробуют это сказать мне в лицо, – хмыкнул Куроо. Расцепив объятия, он встал и протянул руку, предлагая Дайчи помощь: – Ну что, проводить тебя домой, напарник?

– Проводи, – согласился Дайчи и не удержался от шпильки: – а то, боюсь, в ином случае я домой не попаду.

Принять протянутую руку оказалось на удивление легко. Так же, как и ответить на искреннюю, ничуть не машинную улыбку.


End file.
